


A Christmas

by scrawnygurl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawnygurl/pseuds/scrawnygurl
Summary: It's Christmas again and the sides are ready to celebrate, everyone except Remus which thinks Christmas is just something stupid amd a waste of time.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	A Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NEDandN30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEDandN30/gifts).



> Happy holidays friend, hope you have a nice holiday

A Christmas

It was the morning of christmas eve, the sides were preparing for the most wonderful time of the year. Well that's what all of them said, except Remus.

"I don't understand why all of you like this stupid Christmas thing," he said looking at all the happy and colourful decorations, "Why is Christmas so important anyways."

"Well it's simple Remus, Christmas is the time of year to gather around as a family and be with your loved ones," Roman said putting the christmas lights on the tree. "Remus, brother, it's just like the song says ' It's the most wonderful time of the year' " he sang dancing at the rhythm of the song. 

"Yea kiddo, like Roman said, it's the holiday to spend time with your loved one by singing, baking or gifting each other something" Patton said arriving with a plate of cookies in his hands.

"I just like looking at Christmas tree and watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'" Virgil said as he decorated the walls. 

"Virgil you watch that movie on every holiday" Roman said looking at Virgil. Virgil just shrugged and continued decorating. 

"You all have a good memories of Christmas but you know what.. I don't!!!! Thats why I dont like christmas because its stupid and boring, I mean look at these decorations for God sake!!" Remus said as he got angrier and angrier. He didn't understand why all of them loved Christmas so much, it was just another boring way to be with the family. 

"Remus enjoy it, it an amazing holiday and also you get to drink hot chocolate and wear fluffy sweaters" Deceit said as he sipped from his cup of hot cocoa. Remus glared at him, how could Deceit be on their side. He didn't understand what this Christmas thing is about. Remus walked away to his room, angry and not being able to comprehend why they love this holiday so much, it just another holiday.

"It's always been the same, Remus never understand or enjoys Christmas with us," said the prince as he sat down and remembered when they were little, they both enjoyed Christmas so much but as time past, they didn't spend time together. He was too busy being with the other or… "That's it! I know what would cheer Remus" he said bolting out of the room leaving the others confused at his action.

-

"Navy blue or light blue" Logan asked himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't have much option since he only wore and like those two ties. The others were to old or not for the occasion. He decides to go with the light blue, matching the cold weather and feeling he had.

"Heya Logie! Ready for secret santa tomorrow" Patton said as he open Logans door. "Uuuuuu light blue, reminds me color of frozen lakes and the blue sky" he said as he giggled falling in Logan's bed. 

Logan smiled at the bubbly side, so happy and excited about the season. He didn't expect to fall for someone who is his opposite. Patton is very happy,energetic and always trying to make you smile and he was more passive and less emotions and preferred calm and quiet spaces. "I guess you could say that and yes i am indeed ready for the gift exchange"

"Its secret santa Logan and good I'm also ready for it" Logan smiled as Patton kept talking about how excited he was for the gifts and the holidays. 

Meanwhile, Roman was in the kitchen table think what he should get his dear brother, it wasn't a coincidence that his secret santa was also Remus. Should he get him a new weapon, no he would try and kill everything on his sight maybe a new deodorant but it wouldn't be that special.

"Oh Roman, you look as if your in need of assistance" Deceit said as he sat down in a chair, placing a plate of cookies. 

Maybe Deceit could help him, he was always with his brother so it was worth trying. "Say Deceit i do need help, what would be a good gift for my dear brother" 

"You are asking me, i don't know Roman get him some pickle flavor deodorant or something" Deceit said as he ate a cookie. 

"What about a pet? I think that be cool but which one?"

Deceit just shrugged and ate another cookie. It wasn't that he didn't care but how could he help find a gift to someone else when he wasn't sure if his secret santa would like his gift. He pushed those thoughts aside getting his phone out to help him get distracted. 

And that's when Roman got an idea. "Deceit i got it i know what im gonna do" the prince said as he stood up and sprinted towards the door grabbing his key in the way. Deceit rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.

-

Logan looked at his list of ideas, he got Patton as his secret santa and he didn't know what to get him. Logan thought it would be simple or so he thought. He looked at his list in which he had wrote thing like a new cat hoodie, a cat plushie but he knew Patton would love those but Logan wasn't convinced.

"Hey Lo, look what I found" Patton said waving a picture in front of him.

Logan looked at the picture and smiled. He did remember what happened in that photo, it was the day he got a surprise birthday party. He didn't expect them to do so but he was happy they actually did. 

"Pat where did you find this"

"I have a lot in my room, bad thing is their not organized. I have picture from the first time Virgil arrive to up to right now"

And that when it hit Logan… a scrapbook, it was the perfect idea, he could organize Patton pictures and memories there.

"Excuse me Patton but i must leave i have some business to do"

"Oh well ok, see ya later"

And with that Logan got right to work

-

It was Christmas morning and Patton as always was the first one to go downstairs. He loved to go directly to the tree and see the presents left by each one of them. After Patton, Logan went downstairs and started making coffee. Everyone came down soon after and sat either in the couch or the floor. 

"Anyone care for some coffee" Logan asked from the kitchen.

"Count me in" Virgil said, followed by Deceit and Roman.

"Come on you guyss, let do the gift exchange" Patton said sipping his hot chocolate. They all grabbed their gift and sat down, each of them having different color gifts and different sizes.

"So who wants to start?" Roman asked 

"I don't" Deciet said. He looked towards Virgil and smile "I have Virgil" 

Virgil looked surprised, he didn't expect this, "Well, i didn't expect this" Virgil said as he took the present and started opening it. Inside he found a jack skeleton and zero the dog plush. "Omg… this is cool" he said trying to contain his emotion. Deceit smiled and took a sip of his coffee. 

"Ok then I'll go next" Virgil said. "I have Roman". Roman lit up from excitement. He opened it to find a red cape. "Holy heck, its beautiful" he said as he put it on. "Thank you" he said as he also got a foam sword. 

He stood up and hit Remus in the head with the foam sword. " I have you dear brother but wait here" the prince said as he went upstairs for a moment. 

"I'm not seeing the point of this, it's pretty lame" Remus said crossing his arms. Roman came downstairs with a big box and a small one on top. 

"Remus, I know I haven't been the best brother and im sorry, we haven't spent Christmas together in a long time and since we aren't always together i thought you would like this" he said as he gave him the small box. 

Remus looked at it curiously and opened it. What he saw made him smiled and tear up, inside he saw two grey colored rats. One was smaller than the other one but both showed a lot of energy. 

"Roman.. i don't know what to say" 

"Why don't you give them some names" 

"Uu how about Jerry" Patton said

"How about Cheese" said Roman

"I know I'm gonna name them Pickle and Onion" Remus said.

Everyone just looked at him, but it was Remus who could blame him.

-

Time passed by slowly and soon after they were all finished giving their gifts, well almost.

"Hey Patton, could you come here for a moment" Logan said.

"Yea, what's up Lo" 

"Well i know I gave you a present but I wanted to give you another one, something special" with that he showed Patton the scrapbook.

"Aaah how did you know i wanted this"

"Well i saw when you brought your photo and what you said and so i thought you would like one to organize your pictures". Logans words were followed by a hug to the other bubbly side. 

"I also got you something, I noticed you did know what tie to wear the other day soooo" and with that Patton showed him a navy and light blue colored tie. 

"Oh my, this is indeed adequate, thank you very much" 

"Ahem, would you kiss me under the mistletoe my dear"

Looking up Logan notice the little mistletoe above them. It made him chuckle and kiss the other side.

"Yess, i knew someone would use it" Roman said as he smiled at the two kissing sides. 

A while later they gathered around, drank some hot cocoa and watch christmas movies. It was the best Christmas they had all being together.

-

Meanwhile…

Thomas had just got home from filming a video and visiting his family. He was exhausted and just layed in his couched. He turned on his tv and listened to the new su episode. As he slowly drifted off to sleep he felt this peace and calm overcomes him, making him smile as he fell asleep.

Remus and his rats

It had been sometime since Roman had give Remus his rats. And boy did he loved them, they were just like him. They would scare some of the sides if they got to close, mostly Patton since he always got scared. They were unbearable sometimes, everyone thought so at least, the rats still didn't have a proper cage to always be in so Remus would always have them running around the mindscape. 

"Remus will you control your rats when im in the kitchen" Patton said as he saw the two small run around the counter.

"But their so happy running around and being free"

"But im trying to bake and having two rats around the kitchen is very dangerous"

"Fine, come here Pickle and Onion"

And it wasn't only Patton but every other side had problem with the little rodents. Either complaining about it or telling Remus he should keep them somewhere safe. But he always said the same thing "They look so happy and free" 

Until one day, Deceit step up and decided to buy this little rodents a home. It was the least he could do for Remus. 

"Remus I'm going out for a moment, do you need anything"

"Some new deodorant would be nice"

Of course, Deceit thought to himself as he smiled.

-

"Hey so Deceit went out to get Remus rats a new cage and he asked me if we could buy some toys for them" Roman said. They were all sitting in the couch, not doing anything at the moment so they all agreed to go together.

It had been sometimes since they went out in the car together. They buckled up as Roman started the car and they were on their way.

"Do you have any idea what toys we should buy" Virgil said as he scrolled in his phone.

"Um no i have no idea what to get him"

"Well i think we should get them some food and water bowls for them"Logan suggested

"How about a wheel so they can exercise"Patton said excited. 

"Let's see what we can find, I'd love to get them some tunnels" Roman said as he parked at pet smart.

-

They went inside going to the rodent area and looking for the small bowls for their food and water.

"Uuu can we get that pretty one please" Patton said.

"I don't know, how about this green one it's Remus favorite color" Logan said picking up to small bowls. They all nod and continue to the next part, the toys. They were a lot of colorful and fun looking ones. They grabbed a big wheel, some little ball with bells inside them and some wood toys. Logan suggested the wood toys since he read that they help the rats and other rodents with their teeth.

"Alright everyone, how about we check around to see if we can find anything else for the rats" Roman suggested. They all looked at other toys and little decoration. Logan picked some tunnels so they could climb around the cage, Virgil picked some more food for them, Roman got more toy and Patton picked a little tent for them.

"Ok i think we are set, let's pay, go home and arrange the cage for them" Logan said as he went directly towards the cashier.

They got everything in the car and off they went back to the house. They arrived to find Deceit finish the three level cage for the rats. 

"Ah your just in time, just finished this bad boy all that's left to do is the inside"

And that's what they did, they started putting the tunnels Logan picked and put the toys in different leaves and even hanging from the top of the cage. They put the bowls near the door and the little tent in the first level. They all look at the cage, it looked pretty and nice. They finished putting other necessary stuff and with that they were finally done. 

"Ok Deceit go look for Remus" Roman said as he covered the cage so it could be a surprise.

-

"What is it that you want to say now, want to complain about my baby boys. Their innocent, they just like to be running around causing havoc like me" Remus said as he sat in the couch. That's when he noticed the big blanket covering, well something big. 

"Ok what's this, come on tell me"

With one glance at each other, Roman took the blanket off revealing the new cage leaving Remus with his mouth wide open. 

"You guys did this, for us?" He said looking at the cage in awe.

"Yea those little guys deserve a comfortable home and it makes us not worry about where they are in the home" Patton said with a big smile. 

Remus ran to his room and brought in his hand the two rats and placed them inside the cage. The started exploring using the tunnels, the little tent and the toys around them. 

"They love it" Remus said as he looked at them play.

They all join him, sitting down and watching the rats play happily in their new home.


End file.
